The Wish
by SpuffyWriter05
Summary: Buffy and Spike trade lives for 24 hours


The Wish  
"God, Spike you must really have a death wish" Buffy said to herself  
angrily grabbing a stake and heading out the door to Spike's crypt.  
  
* * *  
"Oh bloddy hell Dawson, she's never going to love.." Spike stopped as he smelt the familiar sense. "Come in slayer" he called to her before she  
had reached the door.  
"What exactly do you think you were doing!?" She said after slamming  
open the door and storming over to where he was sitting.  
"Was watchin me telly..you mind?"  
"No Spike, you were at my window..tonight, what were you doing  
there?" She asked again growing angrier. He started to deny it but she  
stopped him, pulling his lighter out of her pocket  
"I believe this belongs to you" She spat, holding it up and throwing  
it across the room.  
"So I was at your window, big deal." he replied rolling his eyes.  
"It is a big deal!" she exclaimed grabbing him by his collar and  
pulling him up out of his chair. "I'm sick of feeling like I'm being stalked by you Spike, I have enough things to worry about without adding  
you to the list!"  
"Bloddy hell slayer, don't you have someone else to nag?" he asked  
nonchantly looking at anything but her.  
"Spike.." She said letting go of him, "I just wish for one day you  
could understand what it  
feels like to be me."  
* * *  
Buffy woke up and groggly looked around the crypt. "Ok..what am I doing here?" she asked aloud. From in the shadows a strange looking young  
woman with a face that was almost not there stepped out and looked at  
Buffy. "What or who are you, and why am I here?' Buffy asked sternly  
noticing she had an accent much like Spike's..but couldn't get it to go  
away.  
"I am the one who granted you your wish, my name is Frakdian and you are here because the wish you made was for Spike to be in your place for one day, and you shall be in his. And also..after a little while you won't  
remeber the wish until this time tomorrow..it'll feel like things were  
always that way." Frakdian replied.  
"Ok..so I'm a freakish vampire..with horrible fashion sense and until tomorrow he's the slayer...which explains the accent.." she said confused.  
"Something like that..you'll see" she said, and with that she  
disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
* * *  
Buffy..the vampire started for the Magic Box eager to find her friends and explain what had happened. Luckily it wasn't daylight outside she thought..not that she quite believed what the strange demon had told  
her earlier.  
She walked through the door and spotted Willow and Xander talking  
with Anya who was behind the register. "Is Spike here?" she asked them  
suddenly becoming more eager to see him.  
"Is that your new freakish pet name for Will?" Xander asked her.  
"Pet name?" she asked back. "Oh..I get it..William right?..Well is  
he here?"  
"No Buffy he isn't here and I'm sure he doesn't appreciate being  
stalked again either" replied Xander not looking at her.  
"Oh come on Xander" Buffy said almost laughing "Why would I stalk  
him?"  
"Just the whole you being in love with him thing..and with you watching him from his bedroom window at night..should I continue?" he asked  
sarcasticlly.  
"Oh yea..I'm Buffy the evil vampire with the chip in my head and Spi..William is the all mighty vampire slayer who I'm in love with..am I  
right?' she asked them.  
"Yes..that sounds about right to me" said Anya.  
"Oh god this should be fun, do you guys know where I can find him?"  
she asked growing more impatient.  
"Well..I'm sure he's out killing vampires..much like yourself." said  
Xander.  
"He's patrolling?" she asked..almost to herself. "I wonder why I  
didn't run into him in the graveyard" she said rushing out the door.  
* * *  
Watching him from behind a bush, Buffy waited until Spike staked the vampire and called to him. Spike turned around, a careless look on his  
face. "What do you want Buffy?" he asked.  
"What happen to your accent?"  
"What accent?" he said confused.  
"Oh right you aren't 200 years old..I am, so I take it that you grew  
up in the U.S..Los Angeles most likely?" she half questioned.  
"That would be right..did you hit your head after our talk last  
night?"  
"Our talk?" she asked him.  
"About you watching me sleep from my window?" he said walking towards  
her.  
"Oh..yea..uhm..sorry about that I guess." she replied suddenly  
wanting to kiss him and trying to shake her head of the thought.  
"Well that's comforting to know, so you still haven't told me what  
you wanted?" he said walking towards the entrance of the graveyard.  
"I..I really don't know, I mean I know I wanted to tell you something  
but now all I can think about is kissing you.." she said stepping closer  
to him and looking into his eyes.  
"Buffy" Will sighed. "I told you that we can't be together."  
"But Will..I love you and I know you feel that way too." she half  
whined.  
"Look.." he started with a stern tone in his voice, "that night..those nights that we were together, they meant nothing to me. I'm  
using you and I can't continue to do it..it's killing me."  
With tears in her eyes Buffy turned away suddenly growing very angry  
"You!?" she shouted, "It's killing you!? I love you! And you made me believe that you felt the same way about me when really you were just using me! Like..some piece of trash!!" Buffy turned around with tears streaming  
down her cheeks and ran from his sight to her crypt.  
* * *  
Drinking a pint of pigs blood, Buffy dialed Angel's number on the cell phone she had stolen from one of her victims before the incident with  
the Inititive.  
"Hello" said a familiar voice.  
"Angel?" she asked growing more excited.  
"Buffy?" he questioned back with confusion in his voice.  
"Ohh Angel, I need to see you right away..I..I miss you" she begged.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked sounding concerned.  
"Yea..I mean, I dunno..I just need to see you, please."  
"Okay." he said "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"I'll be waiting in the crypt." she finished and hung up. Her former lover, her sire was coming to see her and hopefully things would be a lot different. The hell with that bloddy awful slayer she thought. I don't need him anymore she half sobbed. Angel's coming home. She blew her nose and started tidying up the crypt and waiting for his arrival. She lay down  
and closed her eyes.  
* * *  
Buffy jumped up when she heard the knock on her door. Growing with  
anticipation she stood up, smoothed down her hair, and ran to the door expecting to see Angel's face. Instead, she saw Will standing there, with  
an emotionless look on his face.  
"What do you want from me now?" she asked him.  
"For some strange reason, I felt like I should apologize for what  
happened earlier." he replied looking at her.  
"Acctually I'm expecting company, so right now's not really the best  
time."  
" Oh right, how many of your friends can really come to visit you at  
five in the afternoon?" he asked sarcasticlly.  
"Whatever, you really aren't the person I feel like being around  
right now so could you please just go?" she pleaded.  
"Look Buf.."  
"Just go!" she yelled showing her vampire face. And with that he  
turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind him.  
* * *  
Sobbing into her pillow for the last three hours about that slayer, wasn't excatly her idea of preperation for Angel's home coming...but the slayer coming to apologize..well that definitley wasn't expected either. Sensing her sire outside the door she hurriedly wiped at her eyes and ran  
to the door to greet him.  
"Angel!" she called as she threw the door open and felt the cool  
breeze of night rush over her. Hugging her tightly he asked how she had been and what she had been up to. She was hesitant to tell him about her falling in love with the slayer, of  
fear that he wouldn't approve but she told him anyways.  
He listened to her whole long story, comforted her, and waited until she was finished to say something. "Are you really changed, Buffy? You're  
good now and not just because of that chip? he asked.  
"Yes, I swear it. All I've bloddy done is good and he still doesn't  
even acknowledge me..unless he's getting some sick pleasure out of it."  
She had left the part about him and her acctually being together physiclly..out of the story and by the look on Angel's face she could tell that he didn't quite understand. She explained the whole part about what  
they had been up to for the last few weeks and about the fight they had last night at the graveyard, and how that was the reason she had been so  
upset when she called him.  
He told her that he was going to have a talk with William while he was in town and that as long as she was trying her damndest to do good, he  
would always be there for her.  
She asked him about what he had been up to and he explained the whole thing about Angel Investigations..suddenly realizing how long it had been since he had seen her. He then accepted that he had missed her, even when  
she was evil.  
They had talked well into the morning hours and decided to go for a  
short walk before the sun rose. Taking her hand he walked down the familiar streets of Sunnydale and they suddenly found themselves in front  
of the Magic Box. Buffy told Angel about how Anya and Giles owned that  
store now and noticing the lights on in the shop, he asked her if she'd  
mind going in? He was old friends with the slayer and his friends and  
wanted to say hello to the gang..and meet Xander's fiance.  
Letting themselves in, Angel was greeted by Xander and Willow and introduced to Anya, and Tara. Angel looked strangely at Buffy remembering that she had told him that Willow was seeing somebody, then saw Tara take  
Willow's hand and looked away feeling stupid.  
The little bell on the door jangled and they all looked to see Will at the door. Walking over to Angel he shook his hand and asked him what he was doing in town. Glancing down at Buffy he nodded as if to say "Oh" and said a short hello to her. She looked away in disgust and asked Angel if  
he was ready to leave. Angel told Will that he needed to talk to him before he leaves tomorrow and that he might be back the following night to  
see him. Will looked at him strangely but said okay. Everyone said goodbye to the departing couple as they slowly walked back to the crypt.  
"Angel, you don't have to talk to him for me, it's not his fault that I fell in love with him" she sighed. "It's just still hard to believe you  
know..I mean, me in love with a slayer? Is that a first or what?"  
Angel rubbed her back and assured her that it would be alright as he  
walked her into the crypt.  
"Where do you want me to sleep?" he asked her.  
"I can sleep on the chair, you can take the bed." she replied.  
"I'm not going to take the bed, you take it." he persisted.  
"We'll share it" she said agreeingly. When she saw the weird look on his face she started to laugh. "Nothing like that Angel" she reasurred him  
and climbed into bed.  
* * *  
The next afternoon Buffy woke up, stretched, and walked over to the refridgerator for breakfast. She pulled out a pint of pigs blood and sat down on the couch just as she heard Angel waking up. She walked back over  
to the fridge, grabbed one for him, and tossed it to him. "Mornin  
Sunshine" she called to him.  
"Mmm" he mumbled, letting the package fall to the floor.  
"Angel, your blood's gonna get warm if you just let it lie there."  
She said walking over, picking up the package, and handing it to him.  
"Thanks" He said sleepily.  
"You know, it's only around 2, you can sleep a bit longer if needed."  
"No, I wouldn't be able to, It's fine" He finished.  
"Well then, come sit with me and watch the tele." Buffy suggested.  
Angel got up and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Buffy, he bit the bag open and began to drink. "So..Is there anything you'd like to  
talk about?"  
"Not particularly" She replied staring off into space.  
"I'm going to talk to Will today, I know I don't have too and I know  
it isn't his fault..But using my childe and leading her on simply isn't  
acceptable" He said pulling her into a hug.  
"I know..but..I..Just..Don't want him thinking I'm even more pathetic  
then he already does.." She said slowly. He went to say something but stopped when he felt her body shaking and realized that she was crying. He  
pulled her closer to him and held her while she sobbed.  
* * * It was about 7:45 and the sun had just set, Angel was cutting through the graveyard, hoping to find Will. He had managed to leave the Crypt without  
Buffy, which hadn't been easy. She had cried for almost 3 hours and he held her the whole time. He grew sad thinking of what he left his childe  
to go through alone. He knew quite well the hurt that came with loving someone who refused to be with you..Simply because of what you were. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of Will's beautiful sister and a time  
long ago when they were together. He stopped walking when he saw Will  
creeping up on three vampires. Watching him, impressed, Angel waited until the last vampire was staked and came out from behind a large tree. "Nice work" He called to Will, causing  
him to turn around.  
"Thanks Angel, so what's up?"  
"I want to know exactly how you feel about Buffy?" He asked.  
"Well..She's an evil vampire with fangs..and GRR which is something I  
happen to be against.." He stopped when he saw the stern look Angel was  
giving him. "Will, you and I both know that she is FAR from evil. Yes, she once was but then again I was too and I don't see you trying to stake me." Holding  
up his hand when Will began to speak, Angel continued. "That girl has  
changed everything about herself to be with you..She loves you unconditionally and you treat her like some whore!" He grew angry and Will  
stepped back a few inches. "Angel, Chill okay? I have feelings for Buffy..More then you could probably imagine but it goes against everything I fight for. I can't just change my  
beliefs and morals because of the way I feel.."  
"Your morals and beliefs all came from old men in ugly suits with bad English accents. Love..If that's what you feel is supposed to be the one thing you DO change for. She's a person with a heart just like you, just because it's not beating doesn't mean she doesn't feel. I held Buffy for three hours this afternoon while she cried and told me how much she loved  
you." A slight look of shock came over Will's face while he just stared at Angel.  
"I have to talk to her.." He said turning towards the crypt.  
* * * Buffy was cuddled up against the end of the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and watching re-runs of Passions when she heard a loud bang on her door. "Angel you don't have to kn.." She stopped when she smelt Will. "I know Angel went to talk to you and I'm sorry, I didn't tell him to and I  
wasn't even going to tell him but I just needed someone to listen.." She stopped when she realized that he didn't look upset and he was getting  
closer.  
"I did talk to Angel tonight and I do know that you told him..but don't be sorry. He made me realize a lot of things tonight and God Buffy, I've been such an ass. I do love you, but I'm too much of a coward to be with you because of what my friends, And watcher would think. But I'm not  
doing it anymore, I'm not going to pretend that I don't feel the way I  
do.." He stopped and leaned in closer to her."  
"Will are you feeling ok? You never act like thi.." She trailed off as he kissed her. She kissed him back, surprised. The kiss was magical  
for her, as well as him, which was strage because they'd done this many  
times before..She thought. She smiled into the kiss realizing this was the first time he had admitted  
his love for her..  
This went on for a few until they heard the door open and Angel step in.  
Angel smiled at the two on the couch.  
"Hi Angel" Buffy smiled brightly.  
"Hi there.. Buffy, Will"  
"I was just leaving, gotta finish slaying the evil, and get some  
sleep..Buffy, I'll see you tomorrow..?" Will asked.  
"Of course," She said kissing him one last time and watching him walk  
out.  
"Well you two looked cozy" Angel said smiling at her.  
Buffy jumped off the couch and ran to hug Angel. "Whatever you  
said..THANK YOU!!!!" She screamed kissing his cheek and hugging him  
tightly.  
Angel laughed stumbling back from her sudden rush of affection. "Buffy..wow..calm down!, I just made him realize what he already knew." He  
said smiling at her. He tried to think back when she had smiled so  
brightly..But couldn't remember a time.  
"Angel, I love you sooo much! You've no idea how happy I am, and  
it's all because of you!!!!" She exclaimed again.  
"I'm just glad that one of us could be lucky in love.." He stopped himself not wanting to ruin her moment. He realized it was a bit too late  
for that when she stopped smiling and began to frown.  
"Angel, I'm sorry..I know how much you loved Cordy..If you need to talk, you know I'm always here for you. No matter what" She assured him.  
"I know, I just don't understand her..Even after her knowing I was  
good..God I loved her so much." Angel sat down and began throwing his things into his black duffel bag. "I'm not gonna stay here so I can fuck  
your day up more, you're happy and that makes me happy."  
"You have to go, right now? I mean, couldn't you stay longer?" She  
pleaded with him.  
"I'd love to, but I have to get back to Angel Investigations and I'm sure you and William have a lot of catching up to do so yes, I have to go  
now." He finished packing his things and stood up to look at her.  
She smiled at him sneakily. "What?" He asked.  
She handed him the alarm clock which read 5:45 am. "You can't go,  
it's all light out and stuff, So Ha!" She smirked at him.  
He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I suppose you're right, wow time flies." He said as he sat the bag down, and walked over to the bed. "Dunno bout you, but I could use some shut-eye. ( Author's note: God it's just like Angel to use some corny ass phrase like shut-eye. OoO I just can't  
stand him! ::Shoots him with a stick:: Muahaha::)  
"Yah, me too. Been a long day, but I'm waking you up before 3 so we  
can talk before you leave. Mr. I'm-too-grumpy-to-do-anything-when-you- disturb-my-precious-beauty-sleep" She said smiling at him before she turned off the lamp and climbed into bed. She heard a growl from the other side  
of the bed and couldn't help but laugh as she drifted off to sleep.  
* * *  
The next morning, Buffy woke up in a strange, yet familiar place with the sense that there was someone else in the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the..Crypt?! Sitting up immediately she turned around and  
saw Angel lying next to her.  
"Oh my God" She said aloud slowly remembering the events from 'The Wish' 2 nights ago. She hurriedly got her self out of bed and ran to the  
door needing to get to her house before Spike woke up in her bed.  
"Mmm" She heard from the bed. Oh no..She thought, I can't just leave Angel here in Spike's place..He might not have a clue about this wish or  
whatever.  
She ran over to the bed and shook Angel fiercely. "Buffy when did you get in LA?" He said groggily. (Author's Note 2: Hahaha, Angel's such a  
dumbass..Ok back to the story) 'Angel you idiot! Get up now! I hafta let you in on a few things..and FYI,  
you're not in LA.' She replied calmly.  
'Am I in Sunny..where are we?' He asked sleepily.  
'Spike's wonderful and luxurious crypt, isn't it nice?' She answered  
yawning.  
'What the hell?..Oh my.'  
'Remembering anything?' She questioned  
'Yea..things were way off yesterday..so why did we act like things were  
completly normal.'  
Buffy told Angel the whole story while he listened intently to every  
detail. 'No wonder why you're so familiar with this place.' He said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She didn't even have the decency to leave out the  
part about her and Spike. Heh.  
'Well what am I supposed to do? It's morning and you know that  
Sun+Vampire=A whole Lotta dust.' 'Okay..you stay here while I go talk to Spike..who most likely woke up in a very bright sunfilled room this morning..Maybe I should wait a whi..No I'll  
be back.' She said shaking her head and rushing out the door.  
* * * 'BLODDY HELL IM ON FIRE!!!!!' Buffy heard a scream as she rushed up the stairs. This was the first time that she was thankfull her mother wasn't  
here. She burst into the door closing the curtains and holding in her  
laughter.  
'What the hell happened yesterday?' Spike demanded. Well..remember when I came to your crypt to bitch about you being under my window again?..Well then I accidently slipped up said 'I wish..' you know  
and then It happened.' 'You mean to tell me that when you said you wished I was you for a day that  
it acctually happened? And you were me?' He said confused. 'That about sums it up..' She said in faraway tone. She felt a pain in her chest thinking about how much it had hurt her when Will..er Spike had  
told her that he was using her. She winced at the pain. 'Wow..that was one freaky trip..Wait!! I was you..the slayer and I told  
you that I was using you so..My god.'  
'Spike no..' She said putting a hand on his shoulder. He moved away quickly with enormous hurt in his eyes. 'So it means that you were using me..that you had no intention of being with me at all..You can't just mess with peoples emotions that way!' He said on the verge of  
tears.  
'Spike..relax. Do you remember what happened after that?' She said  
smiling. 'You told me you loved me and then we kissed..'  
'What are you saying?' He asked dumbfounded.  
'Spike I love you..I never thought I'd admit to it but after what's happened..' She trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her  
longingly. He pulled back and smiled bigger then she'd ever seen before. 'I love you  
too.'  
* * * The kissing went on for a bout 15-20 minutes until something finally popped into Spike's head. If Angel spent the night at your..or my crpyt then does  
that mean the poof's there now?'  
'Oh shit..'  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
